Falling Slowly
by kassidee22
Summary: AU: In the Prisoner of Azkaban, Peter Pettigrew is caught, and Sirius Black has been proven innocent and is a free man. Follow the story of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, of how they fell in love, fell apart and went back together again. Will they have a happy ending?
1. Prologue: In the Department of Mysteries

**PROLOGUE** : In the Department of Mysteries

* * *

Remus watches her fall, her eyes closed and her hair morphed back into a limp mousey brown. Bellatrix Lestrange is standing on top of her, her eyes wide, vicious, victorious as she laughs in a shrieking sound. _Auntie Bella is coming for you, Little Nymphie,_ she had said, her voice still ringing in Remus' ears as he continues to shoot stun spells to Death Eaters, looking around to ensure that Harry and the rest of the kids are under the wings of the Order members. He occasionally shoots glances at Nymphadora Tonks, whom he sees is being revived by Mad-eye. He breathes a sigh of relief as he continues to fight off Death Eaters.

"Avada Kedavra!" he hears Bellatrix chant, as soon as Sirius Black had stunned Lucius Malfoy until he is thrown against the wall. Remus is quick, as he casted a shield charm from the killing curse, and Harry had casted a stun to Bellatrix, who is thrown against the wall. Remus looks back at Harry and gives him a small smile, but not without seeing a light from the Death Eater's wand-a spell, or a curse, whichever- hit Sirius as he runs towards his little cousin still being revived by Mad-eye. He falls forward on the floor, limp and unmoved.

"No!" Harry shouts as he runs after the Death Eater, who had exited the Department of Mysteries. Remus stares in shock, and curses himself as he kneels beside his best friend, his fellow Marauder.

He feels a hand touch him on the shoulder to find Kingsley Shacklebolt standing above him. "Let me." he says. Remus shakes his head.

"Is he dead?" he asks, putting his hand over Sirius' chest, he cannot feel a heartbeat, or any pulse. He looks at his friend's face-so peaceful with his eyes closed and his curly black hair sprawled on the floor.

"We'll take him to St. Mungo's," Kingsley tells him. "As with Tonks. Can you check if she is alive?"

Remus stands, his legs shaking but nonetheless, he runs towards Nymphadora, who is still lying on the floor, with Mad-eye beside her, his head bowed. Remus' heart starts beating fast as he kneels beside Mad-eye, gently tucking Nymphadora's mousey brown hair behind her ear and stroking her forehead with his finger.

"Is she...is she alive?" He is almost afraid to ask, not knowing what he would feel if Mad-eye would say-

"She's alive," he replies in his gruff voice. "Take care of her, will ya? We'll take her to St. Mungo's, after I check on Black. I told him he should never have come. That man never listens." He grumbles as he stands up. Remus breathes a sigh of relief as he gently adjusts her position so her head is resting on his lap. He wipes the blood coming from the gash on her head and leans down to kiss her forehead softly.

"Nymphadora," he whispers. "Can you hear me? Please open your eyes."

He hears soft and small whimpers from her and he pulls his head back to watch her as she flutters her eyes open, putting a hand on her head. She opens her eyes and looks at her hand, which is now covered in her own blood. She looks up to meet Remus' blue eyes and she attempts a smile.

"Wotcher," she croaks. "I fell pretty badly, didn't I?"

Remus chuckles. "I believe you did, worse than waking up Mrs. Black's portrait." Nymphadora attempts a laugh, but later winces. "What is it, Nymphadora? Where does it hurt?"

"Don't...call me Nymphadora, Remus." she tells him weakly. "My...ribs hurt, arm, head." Her eyes start to close but Remus gently strokes the side of her head with his fingers, shushing her, and effectively making her flutter her eyes open again.

"Stay with me, Tonks, stay with me." Remus tells her softly. "We'll take you to St. Mungo's, along with…"

She watches as his eyes fall down and fail to meet hers. She reaches for his face, guiding him to face her. "Did someone else get hurt? What about the kids?"

"Harry and the others are fine, they're fine." he replies. "But...Sirius…"

Nymphadora's stormy grey eyes, those that mirror Sirius', begin to fill with tears. "Remus, is he dead?"

* * *

 **Rate and review!**


	2. Chapter One: In St Mungo's

**A/N: Figured I should also update at least until the first chapter for the meantime as to set the possible general atmosphere of the story. Will update the later chapters in the next few weeks! Reviews are very much welcome. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Shit." Remus hears Sirius groan from his bed in St. Mungo's. He opens his eyes, which adjusts to the sterile white setting of the hospital and lands his eyes on Sirius who is trying to sit up on his bed. Remus lets out a loud yawn as he adjusts his position on the chair. Sirius smirks at his best friend.

"You alright, Moony?" he asks. Remus raises an eyebrow.

"I should be the one asking you that." Remus points out as he sits forward, clasping his hands together and resting his elbows on his knees. "How are you feeling?"

Sirius shrugs. "I've had better days," he says. "But _this_ is better than twelve years in Azkaban, I tell you."

Remus chuckles, shaking his head. "You shouldn't have fought last night, it was too soon for you."

"Oh, come on, Moony," Sirius starts. "I know I disobeyed orders, but look at me, I'm alright. Harry's alright...he is, right?" Remus nods. "Right. You're okay, and…" Sirius' face becomes somber. "Is my cousin alright?"

Remus massages his temples with his fingers as he sighs. "Had a pretty bad fall, but she'll be alright."

Sirius smirks at his best friend. Remus raises an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Oh nothing." Sirius sings. Remus purses his lips together and narrows his eyes at Sirius. "Oh, come off at it, Moony. I know you'd rather be with her in the other ward than with me."

"Am I not allowed to visit my best friend whom I haven't seen in more than a decade?" Remus asks innocently. Sirius snorts and laughs, and Remus rolls his eyes.

"I saw how you never took your eyes off of my cousin, Remus, especially earlier in the battle," Sirius starts. "And I know above everything and everyone else, you're worried about how she's doing after that bad fall with Bellatrix."

"She tried to kill you, you know." Remus points out.

Sirius growls. "Yeah, I heard her, my favorite cousin. But she also tried to kill Nymphie."

Remus smirks. "Nymphie?" he asks, amused. "She'll hex you if she hears you say that."

Sirius laughs, then winks. "I'll take my chances. Now go on, visit my little minx cousin in her ward. I know you're dying to see her, and you're just using me, your fellow Marauder and best friend for decades, as a distraction."

Remus rolls his eyes and stands up. "Stop sulking, Padfoot. Rest up, so you can head back home." He pats his best friend on his back.

"Merlin knows my mother would be thrilled to have her eldest blood-traitor son back home." Sirius mutters as he winks at Remus who snorts and walks out of Sirius' ward.

Remus stuffs his hands inside his trousers and walks slowly to where her ward is. He feels giddiness welling up in his stomach, and he flinches as the wave of excitement has hit him hard. He doesn't know why he's so excited to see her once again. _She's hurt, you prat, you shouldn't be this happy_ , he thinks to himself. He huffs and stops himself in front of her ward, smacking himself mentally for feeling like a sixteen-year-old schoolboy who is having a crush on a schoolgirl.

He leans against the wall and massages his temples with his fingers. What is he feeling? What is _this_ feeling? Surely, this isn't a crush. Perhaps this is just the mere excitement of seeing a close and dear friend, a friend whose beautiful heart-shaped face lights his eyes up; a friend whose natural stormy-grey eyes can change into a reflection of his own blue eyes when she looks at him in Order meetings; a friend whose smile and laughter can light up so brightly that he was sure Dementors would not dare to come near them when she smiles and laughs at, and with, him.

He groans, shaking his head in frustration, when he hears a familiar cry from inside the ward. He pushes himself off the wall and opens the door, only to find his Nymphadora lying on the bed, shoulders shaking as her bandaged head is thrown further back, limp mousey brown hair disheveled, a mirror on her lap-

Wait a second... _his_ Nymphadora?

"Nymphadora." he calls softly. He walks beside her bed and she looks up at him, her eyes red and filled with tears. He strokes her tear-stained cheeks softly as she sniffles.

"Wotcher, Remus." she greets weakly, wiping her eyes furiously with her free arm, with the other one bandaged and slung. Remus smiles at her and sits down on the edge of the bed, beside her.

"What's wrong?" he asks. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

Nymphadora shakes her head furiously as she huffs. "I can't morph! And everytime I do, my head hurts, and I hate it." Tears start to fall once again and Remus wipes them with his thumb. "I'm a mess, Remus, I don't know why you haven't left my ward yet."

Remus chuckles and moves himself closer to her. "You're not a mess, Nymphadora-"

"Don't call me that," she says, an amused smirk playing on her lips. "It's _Tonks_ , Remus, Tonks."

Remus shakes his head and laughs. "Tonks," he starts, and Nymphadora-er, Tonks-smiles at him. "You are not a mess, and you should be resting instead of trying to morph. Why ever are you trying to morph, anyway?"

Tonks picks a handful of her brown hair in her free hand. "I hate my hair." she mutters, unable to meet Remus' eyes. He smiles and takes her hand in his, her gaze following Remus' hand as he guides his hand back on her lap.

"Now your hair doesn't look that bad." he tells her. She scoffs and looks away from him. "Is that your natural hair color?" She nods, then looks up at him.

"It's ugly, I hate it." she mutters in a small voice. Remus laughs softly, and she furrows her eyebrows at him. "What? You don't need to laugh at it, Remus, I get it."

"Tonks, I'm not laughing because it's ugly," he tells her, and he continues, hesitating. "Quite the contrary, actually. You still look beautiful."

 _What did he just..._ His eyes are locked on hers, and he observes as the sparkle of mirth that is usually present in her eyes slowly come back. Her lips break into a smile.

"You really mean it?" she asks, smiling that smile that makes Remus warm inside.

He smiles back and nods. "Of course." he says. She leans back to her bed and grins at him as she returns the mirror on the small table beside her bed. "Now please lie back and rest. You need to recover."

"Is Sirius okay?" she asks.

"Alive and kicking as his usual self, as if nothing happened." he chuckles. She giggles, making him smile all the more.

"He shouldn't have come, though, he could've died." she says, frowning, a crease forming in between her two eyebrows.

" _You_ could have died," Remus tells her softly. "Bellatrix wanted you down."

Tonks scoffs and rolls her eyes. "Yeah well, dear Auntie Bella wanted to see how her little half-blood niece would look like dead, probably."

Remus winces. "Harry stunned her after she tried to kill Sirius." he continues.

Tonks shrugs. "Family conflict, I guess." She laughs bitterly, then proceeds to assess Remus sitting in front of her. "What about you? Are you hurt anywhere?"

Remus shakes his head. "A few scratches, but I guess I'm good."

Before Tonks can say anything, they both hear a grumbling stomach, and Tonks closes her mouth and smiles sheepishly at Remus, who looks at her with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile. Remus then laughs, eventually infecting Tonks with her own bubble of laughter.

Remus pulls out a chocolate bar from inside his tattered and patched-up robes and peels it, handing it to Tonks who looks at him sheepishly. "But that's _your_ chocolate. You love chocolates!" she tells him, and pouts.

Remus chuckles and takes a bite, handing it once more to Tonks who reluctantly accepts it. She takes a small bite and her eyes light up. "Those are good." she says, nodding.

"Honeydukes." He winks at her, making her laugh. She takes another bite before handing the chocolate back to Remus who also takes another bite.

"I'll repay you one day with a whole bag of chocolate from Honeydukes." she tells him, giggling.

"That's not necessary, Nympha-" She glares at him. "Tonks. It's not necessary."

"But I want to! Just you wait, Remus Lupin." she says, playfully, smiling at him.


	3. Chapter Two: The Hurricane in the Flat

**A/N: Update! Read and review!**

* * *

"Merlin, Tonks, did a hurricane fly into your flat?" Sirius exclaims, as he opens the door to his younger cousin's flat. Tonks, her hair a shoulder-length and vivid pink once again, is behind him, along with Remus, who curiously peered over his best friend's shoulder to Tonks' flat. His eyes widen, realizing his best friend isn't exaggerating on his expression as Tonks watches him, an amused expression on her face.

"Cut me some slack, Sirius, I trip over everything." she says, gesturing Remus with her free hand to come inside her flat. Remus walks behind him, with Sirius following after.

"Do you also need help cleaning your flat? You might need extra sets of hands." Remus jokes, gesturing at Tonks' left bandaged arm in a sling. Sirius bursts out laughing, slapping his thigh and pointing at his best friend, but Tonks rolls her eyes, attempting to hide a smile, much to Remus' amusement.

"Good one, Moony," Sirius says, wiping nonexistent tears from the corners of his eyes. "But no seriously, Nymphie, do you need help cleaning your flat? I've got nothing better to do, and I'm sure our friend Moony here is all for it."

Tonks looks around her flat. There are piles of clothes on her couch, and her maroon Auror robes is slung on one of the chairs in her dining area. There are plates and pots on the sink, and there are piles of memos and Ministry cases that are done, and that have yet to be disposed of.

She's pretty sure her bedroom is another different story.

She looks at her two companions sheepishly. Remus smiles at her, as Sirius smirks, looking back and forth from Remus and his cousin, a sparkle of amusement and mischief glinting in his stormy-grey eyes that mirrors his cousin's.

"I mean...if you don't mind, and if it's really _that_ messy from your point of view," she says. "I suppose I would need a little help."

Sirius snickers. "A little? You're not gonna do anything with that arm of yours, Nymphie."

"Cousin, I'm serious, stop calling me Nymphie!" she exclaims, shooting Sirius a glare.

"What? _I'm_ Sirius, you're Nymphie." Sirius replies, raising an eyebrow. Remus shakes his head and proceeds to the kitchen sink, while Sirius ducks in time for when Tonks grabs a pillow from her couch to throw at her cousin. Sirius laughs and shakes his head as he takes his wand out from his pocket, casting a spell on her pile of clothes and levitating it towards her bedroom.

"Good Merlin, cousin, it would take _days_ to clean your bedroom!" Sirius exclaims from inside Tonks' bedroom. Tonks closes her eyes and blushes furiously as Remus looks from the sink to Tonks, who smiles sheepishly at Remus. Remus smiles comfortingly and mutters a spell to the pile of pots and plates so they would clean on their own.

"I've never really had time to clean up, you know," Tonks says. "With the Order and my job, there's no time for...all of those." She gestures at the pile of papers and pots.

Remus nods understandingly. "At least you get to have a job and a home," he says, flopping down on the couch and patting the spot beside him. "Some of us aren't so lucky to have them."

Tonks frowns and sits down beside Remus, who rests his arm on the back of the couch. Tonks leans on Remus, her head resting on his left shoulder. "You have a home in Grimmauld Place with Sirius," she answers softly. "Not the must homey atmosphere, but I guess it'll do."

"I guess so." Remus replies quietly.

"Stupid Umbridge and her anti-werewolf legislation." Tonks mutters, the roots of her hair turning red. Remus wraps his arm around her as soon as he sees her hair turning red, effectively changing her hair back to pink as she huffs. "'M sorry." She mutters softly against his chest, looking up at him and giving him a smile.

"It's okay." he says softly, smiling. "I have more time doing Order duties, so I guess I'm not too unoccupied."

Tonks hums, and Remus looks down and sees that her eyes are closed. Her eyes open and she looks at Remus' blue eyes, changing her eye color from her natural stormy-grey to Remus' gorgeous blue ones. Remus laughs and Tonks grins.

"Hey, what do you say we go to Muggle London for dinner?" Tonks asks Remus, her eyes sparkling. Remus' brows furrow, forming a crease on his forehead. "It's my way of saying thank you for helping this poor klutz clean her own flat."

"Will your cousin come with us?" Remus asks, a smirk forming in his lips. Tonks laughs.

"Can't go tonight, sorry!" Sirius shouts from inside Tonks' bedroom. "Also, Tonks, there's a dead rat in your bedroom."

Tonks makes a disgusted face and bounces herself up from the couch. "Get rid of it, will ya, cousin?" she shouts back. She looks down at Remus, who is looking at her with an amused expression on his face. "So I guess it's just you and me tonight if you're okay with it?"

Remus smiles and stands up from the couch. "After we clean we can walk around Muggle London," he tells her, walking closer to her. "And then we can go grab a dinner if you like...though…I would prefer we go to a rather cheaper place." He mutters.

"Tonight's on me, Remus," Tonks tells him. "I did say it's my way of thanking you for _this_." She gestures at her kitchen sink, where the pile of pots and plates are cleaning themselves. Remus smiles and nods.

"If you insist, then." He smiles.

* * *

By the time Sirius and Remus are done cleaning up their assigned portions of Tonks' flat, it was around five in the afternoon, and by that time, Tonks insists that her left arm is well enough to be free from the sling. To prove her point, she starts wiggling her left arm, effectively freeing it from the sling. She hides her wince, but Remus can tell that her left arm is still in pain.

"Why don't you just keep the bandage just in case?" Remus asks as Tonks starts to peel off her arm free from the white bandages. Tonks looks up and pouts.

"Oh come off at it, Moony, she says she's fine, let her do her thing." Sirius, who is sitting down on the couch with his feet up and resting on the table beside the pile of Ministry documents, remarks. "Besides, if anything's gonna happen tonight, she has you." Sirius winks, and Remus blushes, looking away from Tonks who is quick to morph her blush away from her cheeks. _Damn it, why can't I morph?_ Remus thought.

"Trust me, I'm fine, I'm not about to be a liability." she says, continuing to free her arm from the white bandages. "Also, what have _you_ got tonight to prevent you from coming with us?"

"None at all." Sirius shrugs, a smirk forming on his lips. "I just don't feel like being that bloke that prevents you two from snogging in the middle of Muggle London tonight."

"Padfoot!" Remus, gobsmacked, exclaims, looking at his best friend who is laughing hysterically in his seat. Tonks did not even make an effort to hide the blush forming on her cheeks.

"Oh you should see the looks on your faces, hilarious! One for the books." Sirius, looking chuffed, stands up and pats his best friend on the back. "Well, I'm knackered. I'll see you tonight, yeah?" Remus nods soberly at his best friend.

"See ya tonight, Padfoot." Remus tells him.

"Bye, Sirius. Thanks again." Tonks smiles as Sirius envelopes her for a hug. He mutters something in Tonks' ear, something incomprehensive to Remus, but he assumes that it was nothing serious when Tonks pulls back abruptly to smack him on his shoulder with her right hand. Sirius laughs and waves at the two before disapparating with a _crack!_.

Tonks turns to Remus with a grin on her face. "Are you ready?" she asks. Remus smiles and nods as he looks down at what he is wearing.

"I suppose this isn't suspicious for the Muggles, don't you think?" he asks. Tonks shakes her head.

"You'll pass as a Muggle." Tonks grins. "Now come on, off to Muggle London!"


	4. Chapter Three: On the Streets of London

**Tbh, one of my personal favorite chapters. Hope you enjoy reading! Please fave and review!**

* * *

Tonks and Remus walk along the streets of Muggle London, walking past various stores and restaurants. Tonks will occasionally stop and point to one store, telling Remus of her adventures on that particular store with her father, Ted Tonks, when she was a little girl, and Remus would listen fondly. Sometimes, Tonks would walk faster, ahead of Remus, so he had to catch up and find her, only to see her once again in front of a shop, ready to tell her companion another story of her experience in the specific store.

"I'm getting hungry, are you?" Tonks asks, looking up at Remus, who nods. "What do you feel like eating tonight?"

Remus hums and shrugs. "I'd prefer anything, honestly." he says. "What about you? Anything in mind?"

Tonks looks up at the stores as they continue to walk. "I'm trying to look for the restaurant my folks and I used to go to when I was a kid," she says. "They sell these really good slow-roast lamb sandwiches that I'm sure you'll love!" She grins, looking up at him. "I wonder where...oh there it is!"

She points to a cafe two blocks from where they are as they walk together towards it. The two enter, and Tonks tugs at Remus' sleeve to point at the counter fridge filled with sandwiches and pies.

"I'd really recommend their slow-roast lamb sandwich, they're absolutely good if you ask me, and I _did_ promise you good food. Well, not really, but I did say that this is a thank you for what you did and-" Remus lays a hand on one of her shoulders and she purses her lips together.

"I'll get the slow-roast lamb sandwich, like what you recommended." he tells her. She smiles and nods.

"I swear by Merlin you won't get disappointed." she tells him, grinning. Remus chuckles and nods.

"Come on, let's go get a booth." Remus tells her, resting a hand on the small of her back as he leads her to an empty booth at the far end of the cafe. Tonks sits down on the seat across Remus as she calls for a waiter to tell him their order. Remus watches quietly, and smiles at the waiter before he leaves.

Tonks leans forward and once again, her stormy-grey eyes change to that of Remus' blue ones. Remus smiles. "What's wrong with having stormy-grey eyes?" he asks her, chuckling.

Tonks grins and tucks her hair behind her ear. "Nothing, I just like the color of your eyes." she tells him softly, before changing it back to her natural stormy-grey ones.

Remus' heart starts beating faster, and he feels a funny feeling at the pit of his stomach. He feels a smile forming on his lips and Tonks smiles at him. Remus clears his throat, trying to push the funny feeling down. Whatever was he feeling anyway? Does he like her? Does he fancy her? Is he slowly falling in love with the beautiful woman in front of him? _No_ , he tells himself, _she is young, and she has her whole life ahead of her_. He inwardly sighs, knowing very well that even if he does, indeed, fancy her or is in love with her, a woman as beautiful, loving and smart as Nymphadora Tonks will never fancy nor fall in love for an old werewolf like him.

"So, Dumbledore give you any new missions yet?" she asks him. Remus snaps out of his thoughts and shakes his head.

"There's nothing much to do, really, now that Harry's back for summer with the Dursleys." he replies and shrugs. "Poor boy should've stayed in Grimmauld Place with Sirius instead."

Tonks nods. "He had a fit about it, yeah? With Dumbledore, I mean. Trying to convince the old man to let the boy stay with his godfather instead of his cruel aunt, uncle and fat cousin." she says. "Look at him, he barely eats while his cousin probably hogs all the food in their stash."

Remus laughs and shakes his head. "He takes after James with his physique. Harry's definitely the splitting image of his father at his age." he tells her, allowing his mind to remember his late best friend.

"I wish I met him." she says quietly. "I heard you lot were quite the troublemakers in your year in Hogwarts." She smirks. "Sirius had told me about it, the Marauders, yeah?"

Remus chuckles. "It was James and Sirius mostly who did the pranks. I was in the background most of the time." he tells her, winking.

Tonks scoffs. "I bet you were the one who thinks of the pranks, you and…" she trails off, unsure whether or not she should say the name of the traitor Marauder, the one who had cost James and Lily their lives.

He sighs. "Yeah, well, Peter had his own share. He was mostly the one who executes some pranks, I only do the planning and all that." he tells her.

Tonks smiles and laughs. "Who would have thought Professor Lupin would actually be the one formulating the famous troublemakers' pranks?" Remus laughs and shakes his head.

"I bet you were quite the prankster back in your years in Hogwarts." Remus tells her. Tonks smirks and leans back.

"I've had my own fair share, yeah," she tells him. "I usually do it with Charlie Weasley, the one in Romania?" Remus nods, recalling the second Weasley from Molly's stories of her children. "Yeah, we were quite the duo back in the day. Bet we've topped some of your pranks." She adds, with a smirk.

"Oh really? I doubt that, Nymphadora. Impress me." Remus asks, leaning forward, clasping his hands in front of him. Tonks smirks and tilts her head, thinking.

"It was during a Quidditch game, Gryffindors up against Hufflepuff, yeah?" Tonks starts, looking back at Remus with a small smirk playing on her lips. "Charlie and I were playing, and we both charmed the bludgers that any time it will come near us or be thrown at us, it will actually get thrown at Snape."

"Oh no." Remus says, his eyes sparkling with amusement and a smile forming on his lips. Tonks nods slowly, her smile becoming wider.

"Oh yes," she replies. "So the Gryffindor beater was actually Charlie's mate, Ben, but he was someone I didn't really like at all. Some mutual annoyance, really. So I keep on flying by him to annoy him so he threw the bludger to my direction but instead of hitting me…"

"Oh, Merlin!" Remus laughs loudly and Tonks claps her hands, laughing as she shakes her head. "Blimey, Severus got hit by the bludger?"

"Well, not exactly, 'cause when he saw it was flying in his direction he grabbed his wand and _poof_ , gone into flames." Tonks tells him. "The game had to end there, and at the end of the game, he was eyeing Charlie and me the whole time but he couldn't really prove it was us because-"

"The both of you were players of the game." Remus supplies, making Tonks nod eagerly. "I must admit, I _am_ impressed by this prank of yours. Who thought of it?"

"I did, of course!" Tonks chirps. "Although Charlie did the charming, being the klutz I was who couldn't sneak quietly in Quidditch equipment closets."

Remus smiles, imagining a younger Tonks probably knocking off brooms and tripping over benches with her yellow Hufflepuff robes. " _But_ that doesn't mean it tops our Marauder pranks." Remus continues.

Tonks scoffs and nods at Remus. "Come on then, what have you done to top _that_ kind of masterwork?" she asks.

"In our sixth year, during the Quidditch match of Slytherin and Ravenclaw, we snuck in the Slytherin dormitory, went to Severus' bed." Remus starts. "It was very simple. We know that every night, Severus wrote on this particular notebook using this particular quill, and oftentimes our Slytherin sources would tell us that he would just leave it on the desk beside his bed during class time."

Tonks nods, and Remus continues, "And so what we did, while James and Peter guarded the dormitory door, in case anyone enters, Sirius and I snuck up to his bed and found the notebook and quill lying on the desk. We charmed the quill and notebook to be portkeys to one of the shower rooms in the Slytherin girls' bathroom, and in Minerva's bedroom."

Tonks is laughing hysterically at this point, as she wraps her arms around her stomach and tears are already threatening to fall from her eyes at any moment. Remus laughs with her, though his laugh a little softer than Tonks' howls and snorts. "So right as we expected, that night, our head boy came with the news that Severus was found in one of the shower rooms in the girls' bathroom. The worst part there…" Remus smirks, and Tonks shakes her head, laughing louder than ever.

"Someone was showering there!" Tonks supplies, as Remus nods. "Oh, Merlin, that's _horrible_ , I tell you, it was wicked! Who thought of that?"

"The wizard in front of you, of course." Remus answers, and Tonks laughs, wiping the stray tears from the corners of her eyes. "Of course Severus knew we were the ones who tampered with his things but he had no proof. He later found himself in Minerva's bedroom the moment he picked up the notebook in an attempt to storm off."

"Bloody hell, you lot." Tonks says, shaking her head, her eyes sparkling with mirth. "No wonder Snape is the horrible bloke he is. He has always been the target of pranks even when he became a professor!"

Remus snickers and laughs. "Although I cannot really do the same now, seeing as he brews my Wolfsbane for me every month," he sighs. "I do miss those years we actually make fun of him, seeing his expression and all."

Tonks frowns. "Why does _he_ get to brew your Wolfsbane? Aren't there any other? He might actually have his own tricks up his sleeve to trick you when you drink your potion, you know." she tells him.

Remus shakes his head and smiles at her assuredly. "Dumbledore instructed him to, and I'm sure he follows Dumbledore and his orders. I have _that_ much trust in him."

"If you say so, I guess." Tonks mumbles. Before Remus can say anything, the waiter comes in with their sandwiches on his tray. He puts the plates down in front of the two before asking if there would be anything else they would need. When the two shake their head, he gives a small bow and leaves after telling them to enjoy their meal.

Remus takes a bite from his sandwich and Tonks watches him carefully, her own sandwich already in her hands. Remus nods, and hums in delight. "Merlin, Tonks, this sandwich is amazing!" he tells her, biting another from his sandwich. Remus watches as Tonks' lips curl into a smile as she takes a bite in her own sandwich as well.

* * *

After dinner, the two start walking along the streets of Muggle London, as they continue to talk about Tonks' work and cases as an Auror, and Remus' previous job as a Hogwarts Defense Against the Dark Arts professor three years prior. Remus tells Tonks of stories about how he had taught Harry the patronus charm, and how the trio had helped capture Peter Pettigrew who attempted to escape after Remus' transformation.

While walking and while it became Tonks' turn to tell her story of how she morphed into one of the secretaries so she can sneak out some snacks from Scrimgeour's office, Remus accidentally brushes his hand against hers and she pauses for a moment to smile and look down at their hands before continuing her story. Remus' heart races, and the familiar funny feeling at the pit of his stomach has one again returned. As he listens to Tonks, he hears himself battle against...well, himself, of what he should do, and what he is feeling.

 _Hold her hand, I'm sure she doesn't bite_. One of the voices tells him.

 _Unlike you, old werewolf. She might leave you in the middle of Muggle London, and the next time you see each other in the Order meeting, you will be screwed embarrassed._ One of the voices fight back.

 _Did you see the way she blushed when your hand brushed up against yours?_ Remus looks down at Tonks' face, and sees that her cheeks are definitely still rosy in contrast to her usual pale complexion. He wondered why she had not morphed it like she used to?

Before any of the voices in his head can say anything further, Remus watches as Tonks starts to fall over, tripping on Merlin-knows-what. He lunges forward, grabbing her by her waist as she grabs the sleeves of his coat. She catches her breath, and he pulls her up, not letting go of his grip around her small waist.

"I'm sorry," she tells him sheepishly. "I did tell you I failed my Stealth portion in my Auror exam." She chuckles.

Remus looks at her in the eyes, smiling as he tucks a lock of her pink hair behind her ear and removing the fringes of her hair from her eyes. Her eyes are on him, and she rests her hands on his chest. His fingers stroked her cheeks gently, as if taking in and memorizing the feel of her face against his touch, as she unconsciously leans her face against his slender fingers. _What am I doing?_ Remus thinks. _Or maybe I should just stop thinking…just this once…_

Without any hesitation, Remus lowers down and presses his lips gently against hers, his eyes closed, and his arms still wrapped around her waist. A few moments later, he feels her smile against his lips as her arms wrap around his neck, pulling him closer to her as she starts kissing him back softly, effectively making him pull her body closer to his.

Suddenly, there they were, as Sirius had put it, _snogging in the middle of Muggle London_.

When they pull away, with foreheads still touching, Tonks giggles and Remus smiles, kissing the tip of her nose, then planting a small gentle kiss on her lips. When they eventually pull away, Tonks blushes and her eyes change once again to Remus' blue eyes. Remus smiles as he reaches for her hand, intertwining their fingers together and they walk, as Tonks eventually continues her story-the part where she had finally smuggled chocolate frogs from Scrimgeour's stash in his office, to which Remus chuckles.

When they reach Tonks' flat, Remus had let go of her hand to gently caress her hair and stroke her cheek. Tonks smiles and takes a step closer to Remus, resting her hands on his chest. Remus cups her cheek with both hands and pulls her in to kiss her forehead, then her lips once again.

"I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" Tonks asks him softly. Remus nods and Tonks smiles, wrapping her arms around his waist. Remus, then wraps his arms around her small frame.

"Good night, Nymphadora." Remus tells her, when they eventually pulled away from each other.

"Good night, Remus." Tonks replies, finding herself unable to berate him for using her first name.

* * *

When Remus had reached Twelve Grimmauld Place, Sirius is sitting on the kitchen table directly in front of the doorway, nursing a glass of firewhiskey in his hand. Remus need not say anything, because the moment Remus had walked in the kitchen, Sirius starts howling and laughing, summoning a glass from the cupboard and pouring firewhiskey in it.

"Here's to Moony mooning-and snogging-my dear cousin." Sirius raises his glass. While Remus rolls his eyes to his best friend's teasing, he raises his own glass and drinks the firewhiskey.


	5. Chapter Four: Transformation

**A/N: Thank you so much for your kind words! Here's another update for the week. Once again, enjoy and leave your thoughts!**

* * *

Tonight is the full moon, and for days and nights, and every opportunity she gets, Tonks is practicing to morph herself into a she-wolf in hopes to accompany Remus in his transformation tonight. But all of her attempts are in vain, and she would end up crying out in frustration or in pain as she cannot get past morphing a snout and a tail. She cannot morph her hands and feet to become paws, or even grow out fur.

"Dora, you don't have to force yourself to morph if it's hurting you. The last thing I want to happen is for you to get hurt." Remus had told her that two days prior when he heard her whimpering and crying inside her designated room in Grimmauld Place, for when she decides to crash there after late Order meetings, or snogging sessions with Remus. He had kissed her forehead and her temple to try to ease her pain.

"But I want to do this, I _want_ to do this, Remus, please." she had told him, although she was still crying from pain in her head for forcing herself to focus on morphing into a full-form animal. He had said nothing afterwards, and just simply held her until she eventually fell asleep.

Inside her own flat in London, she attempts once again to morph. She scrunches her face, focusing on forming a snout, a pair of ears and a tail. She then begins to focus on growing a fur-white fur-she had decided, and morphing her hands and feet into paws. She winces and cries out as a sharp wave of pain hits her head, eventually losing her morphed features. She flops down on her couch and cries, her hair changing colors in the process.

That late afternoon, she apparates inside Twelve Grimmauld Place, where she finds Sirius and Remus in the kitchen table, silent as Sirius is reading The Quibbler, and Remus is helping himself with a cup of tea. Tonks walks into the kitchen and forces a smile, despite her splitting headache from all the attempted morphing. "Wotcher, you guys." she greets. Sirius drops The Quibbler on the table and Remus looks up and gives her a gentle smile, patting on the seat beside his where she can sit.

"What's gotten into you, cousin?" Sirius asks, as Remus wraps an arm around Tonks' shoulder, kissing her temple as a greeting. Tonks lay her head on Remus' shoulder and looks at Sirius.

"I wish I was an animagus just like you." she mumbles, enough for both Sirius and Remus to hear. The two Marauders exchange a look as Remus rubs her arm comfortingly.

"Oh come off at it, Nymphie, being a metamorphmagus way cooler than being an animagus," Sirius tells her. "I can only be Snuffles, while you can be anything or anyone."

"Except a she-wolf!" she cries. "I can be anything or anyone _but_ a she-wolf."

"Dora, I already told you, do not force yourself if you can't. I don't want you hurting yourself just for...just for me." Remus tells her softly. Tonks shakes her head, furiously wiping the tears from her face.

"But I wanna be there, I wanna be with you so you don't have to keep telling everyone else that you're a lone werewolf. You are not a lone werewolf, Remus!" Tonks tells him, her voice raised just enough to let Remus know that she is upset.

Sirius sighs. "Look, Tonks, if it makes you feel better and if it means anything, on some full moons, Snuffles plays with Remus," he says. "So he's not _exactly_ a lone wolf like how you or Remus puts it."

Tonks groans, and says nothing. Remus presses his lips on the top of her head. "In other news, Molly did drop by here to drop off some food for Moony. Maybe you'd want to feed him tomorrow, after moonrise and/or be in the same room until transformation?" Sirius offers, looking at Remus who nods, knowing very well that this is the only compromise either of them can come up with that can make Tonks feel slightly better. She nods and sighs as she lifts her head off of Remus' shoulder, finally giving him a proper kiss on the lips.

"Oh get a room, you two." Sirius scowls, but later smiles as the two roll her eyes at him.

"Jealous, Padfoot?" Remus asks, smirking. Tonks snickers, her eyes finally sparkling with mirth as she looks at her older cousin. Sirius leans back and narrows his eyes at Remus.

"I'll have you know, my old friend, that I have decided to become a full-pledged bachelor." Sirius announces, as Remus and Tonks begin to laugh.

"Please tell me you are _just_ saying this so you can just decide to shag whoever you want without strings attached." Tonks tells him. Sirius points at his cousin and nods.

"You know me well, my dear cousin." Sirius replies, smiling and nodding at Tonks who shakes her head with a grin.

"Now that's just plain bollocks," Remus tells his best friend. "You've been out of Hogwarts for nearly almost two decades but some habits never seem to change."

"Twelve years in Azkaban, Moony," Sirius reminds him. "That'll make you wish you never grew up in the first place."

"Oh don't tell me you're attributing your fear of commitment to your lack of human interaction for twelve years," Tonks tells him. "But no actually...that _does_ make sense."

"I knew you'd come around, cousin," Sirius smirks. "I like your girl, Moony, she thinks like me it's like we're family."

"But you _are_ cousins!" Remus says, exasperated. Tonks laughs and kisses Remus' cheeks, which have now turned into scarlet due to exasperation and...well, _feelings_.

Before Sirius can say anything, an alarm goes off, and Remus sighs as he summons a goblet filled with Wolfsbane potion on the table. Tonks moves forward to look at it, and sees blue smoke coming from the goblet. She winces and looks at Remus who smiles sadly at her. Sirius summons two glasses and a bottle of firewhiskey. He pours it into the two glasses and slides one glass to Tonks who catches it without difficulty. Sirius raises his glass, and clinks it to Remus' goblet, and to Tonks' glass. Remus clinks his own goblet to Tonks' glass and smiles at her reassuredly.

The three downed their respective drinks, each scrunching their face from the burn of the firewhiskey for Sirius and Tonks, and for the unpleasant taste of the Wolfsbane for Remus.

"Moon's up in half an hour, I better go lie down. Dora?" Remus looks at Tonks, who nods as the trio stand up and climb the stairs to a spare bedroom across Remus'. Sirius lights the fireplace and sits on the couch beside it, closing his eyes. Tonks observes that this seems to be a routine for the two best friends, with Sirius resting before he transforms into Snuffles and Remus lying down on the bed before his painful transformation into a werewolf.

"Come lie with me?" Remus asks, patting on the spot of the bed beside where he is lying. Tonks crawls over it and cuddles herself beside Remus, burying her face in the crook of his neck, her arm wrapping over his stomach.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be with you tonight." she whispers against his cheek. He turns gently, feeling the pain tugging in his muscles and bones as the moonrise draws nearer by the minute, and removes fringes of her hair from her eyes. Her eyes are stormy-grey-her natural ones, and her hair is her natural mousy brown hair, not even attempting to morph anymore as she had grown tired of trying to morph into a she-wolf the whole day. He kisses her lips softly as she sighs against the kiss. She proceeds to kiss the tip of his nose, then his forehead, his cheeks and eventually back to his lips.

"As long as you'll be here waiting tomorrow morning, I'll be alright." Remus whispers against Tonks' ear. She shivers, feeling goosebumps all over her body as she rests her head on his shoulder, with Remus gently stroking her arm.

Another alarm comes off, signalling the last five minute before moonrise tonight. Remus begins to sit up, and Tonks rests her hand against his chest, planting a firm kiss on his lips. She says nothing as she stands up to gently wake Sirius, who startles and yawns as he looks at his best friend. Tonks smiles at the both of them before exiting the room and closing the door behind her. Sirius stands up and stretches as he looks at his best friend, who strips off his jumper and trousers. He grabs his blanket and wraps it around his lower body as he sits down and rests against the wall. His mind begins to drift off- _where has Dora gone up to now? What is she thinking? Is she still trying to attempt to morph into a she-wolf?_

"You can't blame her for trying, you know." Sirius tells him, as if he can read his best friend's thoughts. "She loves you. She'll try until she gets what she wants, and she wants to be a wolf when you become one."

Remus sighs, running his hand in his hair. "I just don't want her to hurt herself over me. I'm not worth all the pain and effort she's going through." _Not worth all the pain and effort she will go through in the future_ , he thinks, but thought to himself this isn't the right time to think so.

"Well for her, you're pretty damn worth it, Moony," Sirius tells him, acquiring the ball Moony and Snuffles usually play during full moons. "You always were since the beginning, especially to us."

And Remus knows what it means. His friends, after all, did study to become animagi to accompany him on nights of full moon during their years in Hogwarts. What would be the difference if the woman he loves would also attempt to accompany him as an animal on nights of full moon?

 _Oh Merlin,_ he thought, _did he just admit to himself that he loves her?_

Remus watches the full moon rise, as he feels his nose transforming into a snout, and his bones enlarging, fur growing from his skin, and teeth growing bigger and sharper. He lets out a cry of pain, as Sirius watches before transforming into Snuffles, in case anything happens to him. Remus drops down on all fours, writhing in pain as his whole body transforms into a werewolf. Sirius slowly walks over to him, transforming himself into Snuffles in the process as Moony looks outside the window. He lets out a howl, and Snuffles joins him.

* * *

Tonks sits against the wall in her room in Grimmauld Place, deciding to stay there for the night of the full moon to be easily accessible to Remus the following morning. She pulls her knees to her chest as she watches the full moon in the sky. How can something so bright and beautiful bring so much damage to a person who means the world to her?

She thinks about it, and has come to a conclusion that the world is both cruel and unfair especially to the kind-hearted ones like Remus— _her_ Remus. Her heart breaks as she hears his muffled cries of pain. Perhaps Sirius had forgotten to cast the _Muffliato_ or _Silencio_ charm in the room. She sighs as she listens, praying to Merlin that his pain would end sooner. She rests her head between her knees.

How did she arrive to this? She had promised herself years ago she would never fall in love with someone who is close to her. She had done that mistake with her best friend, Charlie Weasley, years before, eventually driving him away to Romania with the dragons. She remembers the dread of having to face Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny Weasley the moment she became an official member of the Order. Molly had expressed how bad she felt over her failed relationship with his second son. Fred and George had let her in to the twins' prank tactics, allowing her to form pranks of her own using their brilliant inventions-their dungbombs being her number one favorite. Ron and Ginny were far too young and innocent before to know anything about her and Charlie. Bill had tried to match up with her humor to make up for the fact that his brother had left _her_ for _dragons_. She had thought of herself higher and more worthy than that of an ordinary magical creature. She's a rare metamorphmagus, for Merlin's sake! However, her Charlie had failed to see the rarity of his ex-lover.

She had figured that _that_ was the biggest joke of her life.

She wonders if falling in love with a fellow Order member will be like treading dangerous waters. However, here she is, looking up and cursing at the full moon for hurting the man in the room across hers, the man who had kissed her two weeks ago in the middle of Muggle London, the man whose eyes have captivated her heart the moment they had met, the man she loves.

 _Merlin_ , she thought, _she loves him._

Tonks groans as she rests her head against the wall, wishing that the full moon would just disappear so Remus can become human again; wishing that Dolores Umbridge will die from every magical curse known in the magical world for legislating an anti-werewolf order which prevents werewolves from living like everybody else; wishing, for the life of her, that Remus Lupin actually sincerely feels the same way that she does.

She hears silence from the other room, and instead hears two howls from across the room, figuring it would be Moony and Snuffles. She later hears soft thumps, and she chuckles, imagining Moony and Snuffles playing ball inside the room.

She stands up and sits on her bed as she tries, once again, to morph herself into a she-wolf. _Come on, Tonks, come on_. She feels her nose morphing into a wolf snout, ears turning furry and perking up, a tail forming from behind her, a little bit of fur coming from her body. She scrunches her face, concentrating harder in transforming her limbs into wolf legs and paws—

She cries out in frustration once she feels the familiar pain in her head, accompanied by an aching feeling in her limbs. She relaxes, her features becoming natural once again as she realizes something…

If her morphing into a she-wolf was painful, and her pain had reached _that_ threshold wherein she cannot fully morph herself into becoming one, what kind of pain does Remus have to endure once every month for almost all his life when he transforms into a werewolf?

She feels her heart ache and her eyes well up with tears as she lies down, cursing the full moon for one last time before allowing herself to drift back to sleep.


	6. Chapter Five: Who We Are

**A/N: Hello! Another chapter up! As usual, reviews are welcome!**

* * *

Remus groans as he wakes up, the light from the window shining on his face, as his joints give off cracking sounds at every move he makes. His head is pounding, and his muscles are aching from the previous night's transformation. He finds himself on the comforts of the bed of the extra room across his original room, when he clearly remembers falling asleep on the floor in front of the fireplace after playing ball with Snuffles. He has Sirius to thank for levitating him up to the bed until he transforms back into a man.

He looks at the clock hung on the wall above the door. 11:42am. He sighs as he struggles to find a comfortable position he can relax in. Just as when he is about to fall asleep again, he hears a faint knock on the door. He groans in response, when he remembers Tonks staying in Grimmauld Place the whole night last night, as he remembered Moony smelling lavender and vanilla last night not far from where he is. He struggles to sit up and he croaks, "Come in."

Tonks, with her hair purple tied to a small ponytail, enters, as quietly as she can, a tray with a plateful of food in her hands. She looks down at her feet as she carefully walks towards the bed, probably trying her best not to trip over Merlin-knows-what. She closes the door with her left foot and lays the tray down on the table beside the bed. Remus smiles at her and she smiles back, sitting on the edge of the bed beside him. She gently strokes the side of his face with her fingers.

"How are you feeling?" she asks softly. Remus takes her hand and kisses the back of it.

"Like shit." he responds. Tonks winces, and Remus immediately regrets his response.

"Right, sorry, shouldn't have asked." she mumbles softly. Remus sighs and smiles at her. "Did you at least get some sleep last night?"

"I did," Remus nods. "Did you?"

Tonks looks down and shakes her head. Remus reaches up to her heart-shaped face and she leans to his touch. She takes his hand and intertwines her fingers with his. "I tried morphing again last night when I heard you howl." she admits softly.

Remus blinks and pulls her gently so she can lie beside him. She faces him and rests her hand on his bare chest, gently tracing small visible scars.

"Dora…" he whispers. Though he had continuously expressed his dislike over what Tonks is trying to do for him, a small part of him somehow wished she would be successful, so that even as Moony, he would still be with her. Tonks, however, shakes her head, her eyes filling up with tears.

"It was painful, Remus," she says, her voice breaking as hot tears begin to flow down her face. "And that was me barely morphing my human limbs into wolf limbs, and I gave up because of the pain. And I thought about...how you had to endure so much more…" She is unable to continue as she sobs, and the sight of it is breaking Remus' heart.

He is struck of how someone like her can possibly care for whatever pain he is feeling in his transformation as a werewolf. He looks down at her racking body, as she shushes her and holds her tightly against his chest, letting her sob for as long as she needs. He presses his lips on top of her head as she starts to relax. Remus gently pulls away, enough so he could see Tonks' face red and blotched with tears. She sniffles, and furiously wipes the tears away from her face.

"I'm sorry." she says in a small voice. Remus kisses her forehead gently.

"It's okay." he murmurs softly. Tonks repositions her head so she can look at Remus' face, his eyes wearing that of a tired expression, but his eyes still sparkling and his mouth still curled up to a smile, and it was as if he is glowing in front her despite how tired he may be feeling. She begins to wonder how someone so tired and weary can still be so charming?

She sits up, and carefully carries the tray of food on the bed. "Here, I brought Molly's food from yesterday. I asked Sirius' help to heat it, just to be safe as I can probably burn the whole house if it was me who had done the recooking." She lets out a small chuckle and he smiles.

He eats while he listens to her tell a story of her small argument with her older cousin not long ago. "So what I did, I morphed myself to look _exactly_ like him, hair, facial structure, Merlin, even body! I repeat everything he said which I thought will set him off, but instead he kept on telling me that _his mouth doesn't look like that_ of _his nose isn't that pointy_! I'm a metamorphmagus, for Merlin's sake, I become whatever I see!" Remus starts laughing, as Tonks tries his best to imitate Sirius' voice. "Leave it to your brilliantly vain cousin to turn your prank around, yeah?"

Remus laughs and shakes his head. "So where is he now, then?" he asks.

"Told me he'll be off to Flourish & Blotts," she answers him. "He's been going on about going to Diagon Alley for _weeks_. I wonder why he only thought of actually going there now."

Remus takes the glass of water to finally finish his meal and sighs, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Tonks smiles and takes the tray off his lap, placing it back on the table beside his bed, and faces him once more. Remus leans forward, gently pulling her by her waist as he presses his lips against hers. She wraps an arm around his neck, kissing him back gently, unsure if what she's doing might be hurting his post-transformation body.

Tonks lets out a small moan as Remus bites the bottom of her lip, and as he explores her neck with his lips, Tonks digs her fingers in Remus' scalp, gathering a handful of his greying-sandy brown hair. Remus adjusts her so she is straddling him, and Tonks presses her hands against Remus' chest as she readjusts to capture his lips once more, kissing him more fiercely and passionately.

Remus' hands move up at the back of her shirt, slowly moving upward at the bare of her back, when—

"Tonks, Moony, I—" Immediately, at the sound of the door opening and Sirius' voice coming in, the two pull away from each other, with Tonks falling off on the spot of the bed beside Remus, hitting her head on the headboard as Remus winces, watching her recover. Sirius catches himself in a fit of laughter that echoes in the entire hall, as he leans on the doorframe of the bedroom.

"Are you bloody serious?" Tonks shouts, sitting up on the bed, giving her and Remus a safe distance.

"As a matter of fact, I am Sirius!" Sirius says, winking at Tonks who rolls her eyes.

"Padfoot, as much as I am thankful for your company last night, I would have appreciated it more if you have...er, knocked on the door." Remus tells him, feeling heat coming up in his face as his cheeks turn into a furious scarlet. Tonks looks up at him sheepishly, the back to his smirking cousin who is still leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I thought you said you were off to Diagon Alley." Tonks adds.

"Yeah, that was _before_ I went to shower," Sirius tells him. "And before I heard some moaning and smooching inside this room." Sirius smirks and both Remus and Tonks groan. "Seriously, both of you, we're wizards—and witch—the least thing you can do before you start snogging and shagging is to chant _silencio_ and lock the bloody door!"

"Perhaps, Padfoot, if you heard _those_ kinds of sounds, you would've known better than just to barge in!" Remus exclaims, massaging his temples with his fingers.

Sirius shrugs. "Had to see it to believe it." he says, wiggling his eyebrows. Tonks groans and shakes her head.

"Bloody hell, Sirius, grow up." Tonks mutters. Sirius laughs and waves his hand dismissively.

"I'm off to Flourish & Blotts, will pick up a few things for Harry from there. Any of you want anything from Diagon Alley?" He gestures at Tonks and Remus, who shake their heads respectively. "Right, resume snogging, you two. I'll catch you later!" Sirius sings, winking one more time before closing the door behind him.

Remus looks at Tonks, who has become so fascinated with the hem of her shirt. He sighs and takes her hand in his and she looks up and smiles at him, her eyes, once again, changing from the emerald green she is sporting for the day to Remus' blue ones. He chuckles and kisses the back of her hand.

Tonks sighs and moves her body so she is completely facing him. "Remus, I really must ask...and it has been bothering me since last night." she starts. Remus sighs and tucks a few loose strands of her purple hair behind her ear.

"Dora, if it really means that much to you to morph yourself into a wolf every month, we can always ask Sirius to teach you how to be an animagus." Remus tells her. Tonks frowns, furrowing her eyebrows as she shakes her head.

"N-no, that...that was not what I was going for, actually." Tonks says, looking away from him. Remus tilts his head, still looking at her. She clears her throat. "I mean...I just really want to ask...what...er, what are we…" She looks up and gestures between the two of them. Remus mouths an 'o' and Tonks nods.

"Well," Remus starts, looking away, not knowing where he will go from here. "I...I'm not really good at...well, _this_." He gestures between the two of them. "Being a werewolf and all, I never really had that opportunity to have a, er, a serious one. Everyone runs away as soon as they find out, ashamed and afraid of me. So I...I never really..." He trails off, and risks looking at her, and he finds her still looking at him, with a sparkle in her eyes he cannot quite explain.

"But I've told you a thousand times since the moment we met," she tells him softly, lifting his chin up with her finger so he can look at her, her eyes changing into her natural stormy-grey eyes. "I don't care. This is not your fault. You are a gentle, intelligent and caring man—even handsome!"

And it was true. The moment Tonks had learned that Remus was a werewolf, during one of their Order meetings when Snape had given him a cauldron of Wolfsbane while he was still trying to get to know the beautiful woman who had captivated his eyes the moment she walked in the room, she had dismissed it almost immediately. When he had asked about it later that night, he clearly remembers her telling her the same thing, " _I don't care that you're a werewolf—it's not your fault, and that's not who you are."_ He figures that perhaps that was the moment he had started to fall in love with the beautiful, kind-hearted, klutz Auror.

Since then, she had never failed to remind him that she doesn't care, as if his _furry little situation_ is not a big elephant in the room to be discussed.

He lets out a soft chuckle as she smiles, stroking the small scars on his face gently with her fingers. "Being a werewolf twelve times a year is _nothing_ compared to the gentle and kind man that you always are hundreds of times a year." she continues. "So, please, Remus, _please_ stop beating yourself up over it."

Remus smiles and kisses her forehead, allowing his lips to linger there for a moment before moving down to capture her lips softly. "Thank you," he murmurs against her lips. "Thank you, Dora."

Tonks smiles and removes the fringe covering his eyes. "So...er, I guess it's really safe to tell you that I...I really fancy you, you know." she tells him in a small voice. Remus chuckles, cupping her cheek with his hand.

"I really fancy you too, Nymphadora." he replies. She scrunches up her nose.

"Now that you called me by my first name, I might just take back what I said about fancying you." she says, an amused smile forming in her lips. Remus laughs and opens his mouth to say something, but instead, he lets out a yawn. Tonks laughs loudly.

"'M sorry." Remus mumbles, lying back down, pulling Tonks with him so she is now resting her head on his shoulder as she drapes an arm over his torso. He wraps an arm around her waist and his other arm is wrapped around her shoulders protectively.

"Thank you, my love." Remus whispers, pressing a soft kiss on top of her head. Tonks hums and moves her head to give Remus a soft kiss on his lips.

"Rest now." she whispers, and Remus allows himself to sleep beside the woman he loves. _This isn't so bad, after all._ He thinks, as he allows himself to drift off to sleep.


	7. Chapter Six: How Deep Is Your Love?

**A/N: Again, one of the chapters I've enjoyed making! Thank you, Bee Gees, for keeping one of your hit songs stuck in my head. Enjoy reading and please do leave your reviews!**

* * *

Over the next couple of days, Tonks and Remus would fall into a routine. While they are still free from Order duties, Tonks would still go to work as an Auror in the Ministry by day and would visit Twelve Grimmauld Place by night. Remus, on the other hand, would spend the whole day in the library, occasionally doing freelance work in the library. At night, Tonks would apparate in Grimmauld Place and would spend the night working on Ministry papers while Remus reads a book. Some nights would be spent drinking with Sirius as the two Marauders would reminisce their days in Hogwarts.

"I'm turning in for tonight." Sirius yawns, as he stands up to walk over the kitchen door, looking at Tonks who is leaning on Remus' shoulder. Remus' arm is wrapped around Tonks who is eating one of the chocolate frogs Sirius had brought over from his Diagon Alley trip earlier in the day. "Please don't shag on the kitchen table, people eat there."

Tonks throws one chocolate frog at Sirius, who catches it with his mouth. He grins as Tonks rolls her eyes at him. Remus snickers and nods at his best friend. "G'night, Sirius. Don't forget Buckbeak." Remus says.

Sirius hums, and Tonks mumbles incoherently, which Remus assumes must be a goodnight for her dear cousin. Sirius exits the kitchen and Remus looks down to look at Tonks. "What about you, love? I can bring you back to your flat." he tells her. Tonks raises her head to look at Remus.

"Do you wanna walk around Muggle London?" she asks, her voice light and excited. Remus smirks and removes fringes of her pink hair from her eyes.

"Are you sure? You have work tomorrow." he tells her. Tonks nods her head. "Why, is there something...you know?" Remus furrows her brows, forming a crease in between his eyebrows.

"Nothing, nothing." Tonks replies, reaching up to stroke Remus' stubble on his chin. "I just...you know, I wanna walk around with you in a normal place. You know, where there are no wizards, witches, Death Eaters lurking."

Remus seems to consider it, but he eventually nods. "I'll get you home by midnight so Scrimgeour won't have to scold you for tardiness."

Tonks scrunches up her nose. "You sound like a professor." she tells him. Remus chuckles. "But I'll take it."

* * *

Remus and Tonks walk hand-in-hand along the streets, as they talk about Remus' freelance research with Emmeline Vance. It was the morning of two days ago when Emmeline flooed in Grimmauld Place asking Remus if he would be interested in a becoming her research assistant, as she works in the Office of Misinformation in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. She is currently working on a case that requires extra help in research, and she could use an extra help, thus offering Remus the position of his assistant researcher for this case.

"Emmeline has offered to pay me five hundred galleons for this one," Remus tells her. "Quite a big price for a freelance job, if I were to be honest."

Tonks frowns at him as she continues to walk. "You're overqualified for _just_ a freelance researcher." she mutters. Remus looks at her, and he sighs.

"I...I know," he answers. "But it's definitely better than nothing. If the legislation were to be lifted, I would most probably apply back in Hogwarts. However, legislation is one thing. There is also the prejudice of the people against my kind."

" _Your_ kind?" Tonks repeats, raising an eyebrow. "You are more than—"

"Dora." Remus sighs, stopping and looking at her in the eyes. Tonks huffs and Remus' grip in her hand became tighter. Tonks sighs and nods. _There is nothing much I can do_ , she tells herself. _As much as I want to do something_.

"I just hate it...you can do _so_ much more!" Tonks tells him. "But I suppose...like what you said, this will do for now." She looks down and Remus gently lifts her chin up, planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

"For now," he says. "That's why I have to do my best in this research so maybe I can get more freelance works if she finds my work impressive." Tonks nods. Remus smiles at her, as he nods. Tonks sighs, reaching up to plant a firm kiss on his lips.

Remus smiles and they begin to walk in silence. Remus sees a familiar-looking building at the end of the street, and he tugs Tonks gently who looks up from him with raised eyebrows.

"Let's go to The Beech." Remus tells her with a smile. Tonks raises an eyebrow, a smile forming in her lips.

"I'm sorry, what?" Tonks asks, containing her giggle. "I never thought of you as someone who loves the sand and ocean." Tonks smirks.

Remus' smile widens as he points to the building at the end of the street, a purple neon sign in front that says 'The Beech'.

"Sirius, James, Peter and I used to go there when we used to hang around Muggle London," Remus tells her as they walk towards it. "It's a calm, dancing bar. Come on, I think they have Bee Gees night tonight."

Tonks can't help but smile. "I never thought calm and bar would actually be used in the same sentence." she jokes, laughing. Remus chuckles as they reach the entrance.

Remus pushes the glass door opens, revealing, indeed, a relatively quiet and relaxed bar. There are Muggles inside, wearing black coats and blazers, obvious that the Muggles just dropped by for a quick drink after work. Tonks looks around, not letting go of Remus' hand in hers. Remus leads her to a booth, where a yellow light is hanging above it. Tonks slides in one side, with Remus sitting across her.

A waiter passes by and drops two menu cards in front of them. Tonks picks it up and reads it, unfamiliar with the drinks and cocktails being served. She frowns. As far as she went with bars and clubs, she had never been in one in a Muggle area. She has heard of Muggle clubs where it was loud, noisy, and where folks around her age or even younger would be dancing and swaying in the middle. She looks up at Remus who is intently looking at the menu.

"So, what's a good drink that can make me fall asleep almost instantly when I get home tonight?" she asks, cracking a smile. Remus chuckles and gestures for a waiter.

"Margarita for the lady, one vodka tonic for me." Remus tells him, and the waiter nods as he immediately walks off. He looks at Tonks and smiles. "It won't make you fall asleep immediately when you get home tonight, but it will do." he tells her. She smiles and reaches for his clasped hands in front of her.

"Remus, why are we here?" she asks. "I mean...not that I'm complaining. I think this place is lovely. It's just very unlike you to be going in a Muggle bar one random night."

Remus smiles. "When we were younger, after we finished seventh year, the four of us found this bar when we were walking around," he starts. "James was with Lily by that time, Sirius had picked up a random woman half-drunk by the counter, and Peter had been picked up by a woman also half-drunk by the counter." Tonks laughs softly. "Safe to say I was the only one who didn't pick up _or_ didn't get picked up. Most nights we go here I would be alone, watching my best mates dance with their respective partners, making sure my they were still in one piece before we head back."

Tonks frowns. "Why? You didn't want to...you know, _pick_ some girls or something?" she asks.

Remus shakes his head. "Of course I'd want to. It's just that...I'm not the most appealing, you know. Nobody ever chooses me." Tonks frowns, and Remus shakes his head. "I just thought I'd revisit this place, bring a woman I fancy and have at least one drink with her." Tonks smiles.

The waiter, then, suddenly brings their respective drinks. Tonks stares at her drink, an orange-colored one with a slice of Muggle fruit and with salt around the rim of the glass. Remus' drink is the same, only his is colorless and there is no salt around the rim.

She takes a sip, feeling the salt on her tongue and the taste of bitterness mixed with a sweet flavor. She also feels the familiar, but lesser, burn of a firewhiskey in her throat when she swallows it. All in all, she loves the drink. _Margarita,_ she thinks to herself, _a lovely name for a lovely drink._

Tonks then hears the familiar intro of a song she swore she has heard once in her life. Her eyes light up and a smile covers her face once the band starts singing. She slides away from the booth, and Remus looks up at her, his eyebrows raised. She grabs his arm, making him stand up.

"What are we doing?" Remus asks. Tonks pulls him into the middle of the empty dance floor. She puts a hand on her shoulder and takes his other hand. Remus wraps one of his arms around her waist, and clasps his hand with hers. He smiles as she continues to sway.

 _And you come to me on a summer breeze_  
 _Keep me warm in your love, then you softly leave_  
 _And it's me you need to show_

Tonks sings softly along with the band and Remus smiles, allowing her to twirl, and eventually catching her. Remus sings along with her, remembering the song as one of the songs played before when he was younger.

 _How deep is your love, how deep is your love_  
 _How deep is your love?_  
 _I really mean to learn_  
 _'Cause we're living in a world of fools_  
 _Breaking us down when they all should let us be_

"We belong to you and me." Remus and Tonks sing together, their foreheads touching. Tonks smiles as Remus continues to sway, both his arms now wrapped around her small waist, as Tonks' arms are wrapped around his neck.

 _I believe in you  
You know the door to my very soul  
You're the light in my deepest, darkest hour  
You're my savior when I fall_

Both Tonks and Remus are oblivious to the fact that couples have also joined them in the middle of the dance floor. Their eyes are closed, and they are just revelling at the touch and presence of each other, for a moment, not thinking of war, not thinking of prejudices, not thinking of full moons, not thinking of anything else but each other.

 _And you may not think I care for you  
When you know down inside that I really do  
And it's me you need to show  
How deep is your love?_

A couple had bumped to both Tonks and Remus, eventually opening their eyes, and looking at the two people who is now smiling sheepishly at the two before swaying away from them. Tonks looks at Remus and they both laugh, as they resume back to their dancing position earlier.

 _How deep is your love, how deep is your love  
How deep is your love?  
I really mean to learn  
'Cause we're living in a world of fools  
Breaking us down when they all should let us be  
We belong to you and me_

Remus allows Tonks to twirl once, twice, thrice, smiling as he listens to her giggle and he eventually catches her before she falls, laughing as Tonks laughs, closing her eyes and shaking her head. She rests her head on his chest, trying to recover and maintain her balance from the twirling.

"I'm not used to being twirled, Remus, I might fall." she giggles against his chest. Remus smiles and buries his hand in her pink hair.

"Don't worry, I'll catch you." he tells her. Tonks blushes and giggles.

 _And you come to me on a summer breeze  
Keep me warm in your love, then you softly leave  
And it's me you need to show  
How deep is your love?_

Tonks smiles as she looks up to find Remus staring down at her with a smile as they sway together with the song. She changes her stormy-grey eyes into Remus' blue ones, one thing she had found herself doing over and over for the past couple of times they have spent together. These are the eyes she was captivated with the moment she laid eyes on him, and these are the eyes that she had eventually learned to fall in love with. Tonks watches as Remus' face lights up at the sight of her changing eyes, and he laughs his beautiful laugh that is sure to melt Tonks every time she hears it.

She had wondered why, in those years before, no one had ever chosen him. If it was up to her, she was sure to choose him at every chance she gets.

 _How deep is your love, how deep is your love  
How deep is your love?  
I really mean to learn  
'Cause we're living in a world of fools  
Breaking us down when they all should let us be  
We belong to you and me_

Remus laughs when he sees Tonks change her eyes once again to mirror his, and he watches her lips curl into a smile-that smile that never fails to warm his heart. Everything about her is perfect, he had thought once when he was still studying her in her first few days in the Order. Never in his wildest imagination had he thought someone like Nymphadora Tonks would just walk in the door in Twelve Grimmauld Place, trip over an umbrella stand, and immediately capture his heart. Merlin, never in his wildest dreams had he ever thought that a beautiful and intelligent woman like her would fancy him back. He smiles as he gently strokes her smooth pale cheek with his finger.

At that moment, he thinks to himself, _I am the luckiest bloke in the entire world_ , as he looks down at the beautiful woman swaying and singing softly a few inches in front of him.

* * *

At exactly half past eleven, the two had left the bar, and they are en route to Tonks' flat. Remus smiles as he listens to Tonks babble about her first time in a Muggle bar. She seems to be happy comparing the drink she had with her usual butterbeer and firewhiskey. Occasionally she would trip, sometimes fall on the ground, but Remus would help her up and she would continue on walking, her hand in his.

When they reach her flat, she turns to face him and she nods inside her apartment. "Do you want to come in?" she asks, a smile forming on her face. He chuckles and tucks her hair behind her ear.

"As much as I want to, Nymphadora, it might prevent you from having a good night's rest. You still have Auror duties, remember?" he asks. Tonks pouts but nods. Remus smiles and leans down to kiss her on her lips. She tastes of oranges and alcohol.

When they pull away, Tonks wraps her arms around his waist. "Thank you. For tonight." she tells him softly. Remus rests his chin on top of hers as he closes his eyes, wrapping his arms around her waist and shoulder.

When they pull away, Tonks smiles and lifts her hand to touch his face gently, tracing the small visible scars with her fingers. "I love you, Remus. Know that in a room full of people, I will still choose you." she tells him, smiling and patting his chest before entering her flat.

Remus is left standing in the hallway, his heart racing and his smile never leaving his lips.


End file.
